reignfandomcom-20200213-history
History's Louis of Condé
Louis Condé was a prominent Protestant leader and general, and founder of the House of Condé. Early Life Louis Condé was born in Vendôme, and was the fifth son of Charles de Bourbon, Duke of Vendôme, and the younger brother of King Antoine who married Queen Jeanne their son, and became King Henry IV of France. Later in Life As a general in the French army, Condé fought at the Siege of Metz in 1552, when Francis, Duke of Guise successfully defended the city from the forces of Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, and again at the Battle of St. Quentin in 1557. After his conversion to Protestantism, he was suspected to have become involved in the Conspiracy of Amboise in 1560, a plot by the Huguenots and members of the House of Bourbon to abduct the adolescent King Francis II and usurp the power of the House of Guise, who were the leaders of the Catholic party. The plot failed, leading to the massacre of many Huguenots. Condé commanded the Huguenots in the The French Wars of Religion and was captured at Dreux in 1562. At Orléans, the Duke of Guise was assassinated, and when Catherine de' Medici's feared that the war might drag on led her to negotiate a truce, Condé negotiated the Peace of Amboise with the Catholic party in 1563, which gave the Huguenots some religious toleration. Death In another religious civil war, Condé was killed at Jarnac in the Battle of Jarnac, 1569. Louis Condé wikipedia.org/wiki/Louis,_Prince_of_Condé (1530–1569) Notes * His real name was Louis de Bourbon, or Louis, Prince of Condé. * Louis Condé was titled Prince of Condé on 15 January 1557 * Was the first Prince of the Blood. * Was, in fact, far more closely related to Mary, Queen of Scots than King Francis II. He was Mary's first cousin once removed via her mother, Mary of Guise, while he was eighth cousin twice removed to Francis, via their common Capetian ancestry. * Was the 2nd youngest and had 12 brothers and sisters, but only 6 of them survived. * Had 8 children with his first wife, and 3 with his second, for a total of 11. But only 4 survived to adulthood. * His oldest brother King Antoine had 5 children, but only 2 survived. While the other siblings never had any. * His sister, Marie was a prospective bride for King James V of Scotland in 1536 when she was 20. * Personally knew Duke of Guise, and was suspected to have been involved a plot to abduct King Francis II and usurp the power to the House of Guise. * Became the head of the Protestant Daction. * Fathered a son by his mistress Isabelle de Limeuil, who served as Maid of Honour on Catherine de' Medici wedding, and was a member her Flying Squadron. He vigorously denied him much to Isabelle's dismay. * His nephew became King Henry IV of France on August 2nd, 1589. * Prince of the Blood is a legitimately descended in dynastic line from any of a realm's hereditary monarchs. * The Prince of the Blood is french and pronounced, 'Prince du sang'. Family Tree Closer Look References }} Category:Historical Figure Category:Historical Category:Reign